Hunger Games
by Captain's Cove
Summary: It's the night before Killian's wedding, and his mates have planned one hell of a bachelor party. Unfortunately for the dashing pirate, his fiancee gets wind of what he's up to and Emma makes plans of her own to give him one distracting and infuriating night he'll NEVER forget.


**Series: Once Upon A Time, Non-AU, Canon-Compliant, Not-So-Distant-Future**

**Pairing: Hook/Emma (CaptainSwan), Established**

**Rating: M **

**Song Used: Sail by AWOLNation**

**Summary: It's the night before the wedding of the ages. Despite his initial misgivings, Killian's friends manage to convince him to attend his own bachelor party, which they have been planning with unabashed glee. Unbeknownst to the men, however, Killian's fiancee has gotten wind of what they are up to, and Emma has a plan of her own—to give him a night he will NEVER forget.**

"Oh, come on!" Jefferson prodded with an exasperated eye roll. "You, of _all_ people, are actually going to turn down a night of boozing, brawling, and buxom beauties?!"

Killian didn't answer, but his half-ass attempt at ship maintenance was not lost on the Hatter. It seemed as though the pirate was doing anything and everything to avoid the present conversation, and while Jefferson knew how diligently the man had worked to make the Roger pristine for the following day's events, even he could see distraction technique for what it was.

Throwing down the rag he was holding with a beleaguered sigh, Killian turned, and coming nose to nose with his friend, responded, "look, mate. I don't know else to make you understand what I've bloody well told you half a dozen times already! I. Am. Not. Interested."

Jefferson snorted incredulously and broke off to circle around Killian, looking him up and down as if trying to find evidence that he'd been body-snatched. Grabbing the pirate by the lapels of his great coat, the Hatter's eyes gleamed with barely restrained mirth as he stated, "this is foul magic, indeed! Of the darkest kind!" Jutting a finger his face, he continued, "who are you, and what have you done with Captain Hook?"

Killian brushed Jefferson's hand away and went back to gathering up the last of his tools. He'd spent most of the day splicing eyes and rat tails into the new mooring lines he'd purchased. Now he was working on attaching the messengers.

While it was true that the Jolly Roger was enchanted and had withstood over three centuries of hard sailing, even he had to admit that this realm's lack of strong magic was making it increasingly difficult for the old girl to shake off the ill effects of her new environment. The lines were molding from moisture brought on by the harsh New England winter weather. As a result, they'd started losing their ability to keep decent tension. The lines would snap if they weren't soon replaced, and the force of the backlash could literally cut a person in two.

Killian had seen it happen more times than he could count, and all things considered for tomorrow's festivities, he was taking _no _chances with Emma's safety.

In all honesty, though, that was only _part_ of the reason why he'd been continually brushing off Jefferson's unwavering attempts at convincing him to come out with the guys. What worried Killian more was the fact that he knew _exactly _what Jefferson and Victor had planned.

Drinking and carousing he could handle. As a matter of fact, it would probably be _them_ that _he'd_ have to pour into a cab at the end of the evening. He was a pirate, after all, and he'd be willing to bet that there were very few people in this idyllic town that could hold a candle to his table-drinking abilities.

It was what happened _after_ he was pissed off his arse that he was worried about.

Because this wasn't just any ordinary night out with the boys, no...

It was his bachelor party.

Killian wasn't stupid. There might still be some customs of this realm that he wasn't sure of, but _this _particular do, he was intimately familiar with. Granted, the execution was somewhat different to his memory; much more bawdy and debauched than anything this lot could devise with what flimsily passed for a pub in this backwater.

Either way, though, the result was still the same.

Eventually, a bevy of scantily clad maidens would parade themselves in front of him, hawking their flesh in his face, hoping to tempt him into insanity on his last night of freedom.

Now, normally, Killian prided himself on having an immense amount of self-control. Undertaking a three-hundred year long, single-minded quest for vengeance in the name of one's lost love tends to lend a man a shit-ton of conviction, after all.

But, therein lay the crux of the problem: he was still a _man. _

The wedding might be happening less than twenty-four hours from now, but that didn't dismiss the fact that he'd barely seen Emma for more than a few hours or so a day over the last three weeks. She and her mother, her royal high-and-mightyness, had been spending almost every waking moment putting together what was looking to become the wedding from hell.

Killian was a simple pirate. He didn't need all the bells and whistles. After having lived this long to find her, just putting a ring on her finger and being able to call Emma his wife was more than enough. If he had his way, he'd kidnap the obstinate woman and elope with her off to Neverland.

But, alas, he loved her too much to deprive her of this one, perfect day. He wanted her to be happy because she'd had so few moments like this for most of her life. Emma had grown up lost and alone, always believing that she was abandoned and unwanted. Yet, even through all of that adversity, she managed to see into the heart of him, to the lost little boy hidden deep within a pirate's blackened soul. She healed him. Made him whole again.

Killian was determined to return that favor even if it took him the rest of his life to do it. He would see to it that his Swan had her happy ending.

And so, he'd told her to do as she wished. If this was to be the wedding of her dreams, all he needed to know was when to be there. His only stipulation? The honeymoon would _his _from start to finish.

Looking back on it now, Killian still couldn't believe how far he and Emma had come; how a single year could be filled with such a roller coaster of sorrow and joy. Of salvation and despair. Every evil they'd fought against, every hurdle and every wall had led them to this point.

After Cora had died, Regina had deteriorated beyond the point that anyone could get through to her, even Henry, as hard as he had tried. What was worse, while everyone was distracted trying to figure out a way to survive her wrath and pull Snow out of a crippling depression, Gold used their weakness to his utmost advantage.

To this day, they still don't know exactly why Gold wanted to get rid of his own grandson, only that he'd viewed Henry as some kind of threat. This was no surprise to Killian, as he knew well the lengths the Crocodile would go in order to preserve his power. What shocked them all was the fact that the boy's father, Gold's own son, had somehow learned of his father's designs and had attempted to confront the man on his own. He didn't even bother to tell Emma what was going on, perhaps with the misguided notion that he could talk his father down.

When Gold threatened the life of his son's new fiancee if they stood in his way, however, all bets were off.

Emma was, understandably, furious when she found out. She was livid that Neal would do something so foolish as to put not just Henry's but everyone's lives at risk. Under the looming threat of both Regina _and _Gold, Emma had begun to lose all hope. Seeing her like that, her confidence shattered, the light gone from her eyes, her heart gripped with fear, Killian had begun to realize that this revenge mission he's set himself on was an utterly miniscule thing compared to the hell that was about to rain down upon them. He couldn't stand to see Emma looking like that, so lost and dejected. He wanted his Swan back, the strong, independent firebrand of a woman who'd bested him and challenged him.

The kindred spirit he'd lost his heart to on a beanstalk.

He'd tried to talk to her, to offer up a truce. Told her he'd put his revenge aside and pledge his loyalty to her and her alone. But she refused him, no matter how many advances he made. And he knew exactly why. She didn't trust him. It wasn't that she didn't believe he'd fight against Gold and Regina. Of that, she had no doubt. This was something that went far deeper than front line allegiances. He knew she'd been burned and broken once before, by the Crocodile's coward of a son. He'd left her when she needed him most, and it almost destroyed her. She'd sworn to never let it happen again, to never let another person—man-get close enough to betray her the way he had.

And that was why she kept Killian at arms' length. Why she refused to let him in. On that beanstalk, she realized how easy it would be to trust him because they were so damn much alike, it was terrifying. Like looking into a mirror. She couldn't take the chance. If she let her guard down even a fraction, opened herself up to him at all, he would take what he wanted and run.

Because they all left her, in the end.

Killian knew, right then, that he would have to earn her trust. A hard won thing, to be sure, but in his mind, Emma was worth any sacrifice.

It wasn't long before tensions abruptly came to a head. They all knew that the day would come when battle lines would have to be drawn, but they hoped they'd have more time. Neal was going to take Henry to New York, to get him out of the line of fire, but Gold didn't even give them that chance.

Their battle with Regina was brutal. The bitch Queen went no holds barred in her attacks, and Emma had to learn quickly how to make use of her inherent magic if she was going to have any chance at all. Countless lives were lost, and the streets ran red with blood. Through it all, Killian never left her side.

He'd sworn to fight for her until the bitter end, even if she didn't want him to.

When the battle raged at it's worst, he suddenly had a moment of clarity, though it couldn't have come at a worse time. But he was never more certain of anything in his life.

He would die for her.

It was then that the Crocodile struck. In the guise of Emma, herself, he snatched Henry and disappeared with him into the woods.

When Emma realized what had happened, she almost lost her mind. She was torn between a decision that no person should have to make: defend Storybrooke against Regina or save her son.

She didn't even think twice. And Regina never knew what hit her.

Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned.

Emma could have killed Regina if she had a mind to. At that point, she was being completely led by her emotions, making her magic so powerful that even the Queen could not penetrate it. Killian could only look on in abject awe, and a touch of fear, as Emma viciously ripped the magic from Regina's body and released it into the ether, ending her tyranny in one fell swoop.

Without so much as a word, Emma turned around and took off into the woods after her son. Killian was hot on her heels, but by the time they'd caught up with Gold, it was too late. The portal he'd opened in the well was on the verge of closing and no matter how much magic Emma might have had at her disposal, the Dark One was infinitely more powerful.

Henry was gone, thrown into God-only-knew what realm.

In the fracas that ensued, as Emma and Gold battled each other in a magical maelstrom, the sorcerer had made the mistake of losing control of his precious dagger, which he'd taken to carrying on his person at all times after Cora's assassination attempt. Killian managed to get his hands on it while everyone else was too caught up to notice.

It would've been his chance. His moment. To finally make the Crocodile pay for what he'd done to Milah. To end his misery.

But he knew he couldn't do it, because in Emma's eyes, that would be the worst kind of betrayal. Maybe Gold would be dead, but she would lose him just as surely—to a darkness that would obliterate his soul. He would _not _be another person to leave her. Not ever again.

Just when they thought all was lost, he threw the dagger to Emma. Once she had it in her hands, everything stopped. The Dark One was now under _her_ control. With the blade in hand, he had no choice but to obey. With that leverage, and some _motivation_ which Killian thoroughly enjoyed dishing out, they managed to pry Henry's general location out from the man's scaly lips.

He'd sent the boy to Neverland.

Emma wasted no time after that. Once they made it back to town, she had Blue immobilize Gold's power, as she'd done Regina, handed the dagger over to her parents, and tossed the sorcerer into a jail cell. She told Snow and David to keep the dagger with them at all times, to ensure that control over him would be continuously maintained.

Through all of this, Killian was conspicuously absent. Once they'd made it into town, she'd seen him break off and head towards the docks, but she'd come to expect such behavior from the pirate, and honestly, her mind did not have time to question his actions.

She had to find Henry. That was all that mattered.

Leaving her parents to handle the clean-up, and she knew they would like the good little royals they were, she headed straight for the fields where Anton and the dwarfs were growing the portal beans. She was going to get to Neverland one way or another, no matter what the cost.

Unfortunately, Emma was too late. Anton explained that Killian had already been there and had taken a large cache of beans. He would've gladly given her his stock that was still growing, but they simply weren't strong enough for portal travel. Killian had taken all of the mature ones, of which there weren't many.

At this revelation, Emma saw red. For him to do that could only mean one thing: Killian was leaving. The battle was won; his Crocodile defeated. His purpose was fulfilled, and now the pirate was getting the hell out of dodge.

The fuck he was. Over her dead body.

By the time she made it to the docks, Killian was minutes from pulling the ship out of port. She stormed up the brow, marching right up to where he stood at the helm. Before he could even get a word in edgewise to question what she was doing on his ship, Emma reared back and socked him with a vicious hay maker. He almost went down, but luckily for him, Killian knew how to take a punch.

Ten minutes of explosive arguing and a slap later, Killian was finally able to calm Emma down enough to explain that he took the beans in order to sail the Jolly Roger through a portal to Neverland. He was _going _to save Henry.

He gave her his word.

She tried to protest, but he reminded her that this was a realm where _he _had the advantage. He knew the place well, but it was still a dangerous territory for outsiders. If she tried to accompany him, she'd only wind up slowing him down. He begged her to trust him. To know in her heart that he would find Henry and bring her son home.

But it wasn't that she didn't trust him. Because she did. In that moment, she trusted Killian implicitly.

Yet, she couldn't stay behind. After their separation in the Enchanted Forest, Emma swore to Henry that she'd never leave him again. She'd already felt the sting of his disappointment in her when he realized she'd lied to him about his father. It gutted her beyond words. She wasn't about to let him down a second time.

She told Killian in no uncertain terms, either they were going together, or she'd find a way to get there on her own.

At that, the pirate had no choice but to give in. As impressed as he was by her resolve, he knew what kind of dangers awaited Emma should she attempt to trek through Neverland on her own. She'd never survive without him, and he'd never be able to live with himself if anything happened to her.

Their journey wasn't an easy one, and there were moments that Emma felt as though she might never see her son again, but Killian refused to allow her to give up. They fought like cats and dogs every step of the way, primarily because she couldn't stand to be at his mercy in a foreign land and was too bloody stubborn to accept his guidance. She managed to find fault with almost every word that came out of his mouth, to the point where he almost stopped speaking to her entirely.

There was, inevitably, a confrontation after some indeterminate amount of time. Reality was a very fluid and malleable thing in Neverland, and there was no real way to tell how long they'd been there. In the end, it didn't really matter. The argument was bitter and venomous, their slaps and blows traded like two animals engaged in some kind of violent mating ritual, until eventually, her broken sobs halted everything. He held her in his warm embrace as she cried into his chest, wishing more than anything that he could take away her pain.

He begged her to please just let the walls down, even a fraction, and trust him. If she didn't, and continued to fight him, they might never be able to find Henry. She tried to protest, but he was determined to _make _her understand just how serious the situation was. Neverland's magic was strong, and if one stayed here long enough, it clouded the mind, skewed your thoughts and memories until a person couldn't even remember their own name. It was why the Lost Boys had been there so long. They didn't remember who they were anymore. If she didn't take his lead, there was a real chance that they might not get to Henry in time, before the magic did the same to him.

Killian always had faith in her. He was only asking for the same, for Emma to believe in him. To trust that he knew what he was doing, and that he would do everything in his power to bring her son home.

Knowing in her heart that he was right, she gathered her courage...and gave in. After that, the journey was much more pleasant, lighter even. Something had shifted between them, and although neither could adequately put the feeling to words, there was one thing they were absolutely sure of—they were connected now. Kindred souls, through and through.

It wasn't long before they were finally graced with a minor miracle, in the form of the pixie, Tinkerbell. She was beyond relieved, as she'd been scouring the islands for days trying to find them. She quickly explained that Henry had taken up with the Lost Boys, that they'd come upon him quite by accident after he'd landed himself in one of their traps. When she'd gone to Skull Rock to pay Pan a visit, was when she'd actually noticed the boy. She recognized immediately that he didn't belong there. Not due to his clothing or demeanor...but because he had the air of something about him that the other boys simply did not share. Love. True love, in fact. The child was surrounded by it.

She knew then, that the boy had not come here of his own free will.

She would've preferred to take him back with her to the Hollow, where he would be safe from harm, but was unsure how the rest of the pixies would react to an outsider. It was then that she began to hear Chinese Whispers about the Jolly Roger making port at Pirate's Cove.

The pixies had seen it with their own eyes. Hook had returned. And he was not alone.

Figuring that the boy was in at least decent hands with Pan and his crew, she set off in search of the pirate and his companion. She was certain they were here in search of the child. There could be no other explanation.

Emma was relieved beyond words to hear that Henry was alive and well. All she wanted now was to get him and go home. With Tinkerbell leading the way, they managed to make it to Skull Rock in quick time, and before long, she finally had her son in her arms again.

Pan and the boys were, understandably, wary of the pirate, and the presence of any grown-up, in their secret hideaway. Tink assured them, however, that the two meant no harm. That Emma was Henry's mother. She loved him and just wanted to bring him home. At this new found knowledge, the group welcomed her with joyous enthusiasm. It had been forever since they'd had someone to mother them, to tuck them into bed and tell them stories.

Killian hung back, keeping to himself, and looked on with a smile as the boys gathered around her and vied for her attention. He knew she didn't think of herself as much of a mother, given the circumstances surrounding Henry's birth, but he was sure that if she was given a second chance, perhaps blessed with another baby in the future, there would never be another child who knew more love.

That night, the lads, along with the pixies put together a huge celebration to give their new brother a proper send-off. Henry had never had more fun and excitement in his life, and Emma...well...it was the first time Killian saw her truly smile. Her walls were completely down, and for once in her life, she had allowed herself to be happy.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Even after the party had begun to die down, and the boys were heading off to bed, the giddy feeling persisted, a tangible thing that neither he nor Emma wanted to give up just yet. They stole away like two lovebirds, buoyed by their mutual desire, to a little spot that only he knew about. Something he'd discovered in his past travels, and the perfect place to be alone. The view was breathtaking, and they made slow, burning love under a hundred Neverland stars, long into the night and straight on through morning.

Killian thought he'd feel guilty, because of his promise to Milah, but he found that he just couldn't. A part of him would always love her, to be sure, just as a part of her would always be entwined with the Crocodile's son, but the past was just that. The past. _She_ was his future. And he was hers.

He was in love with her. Unconditionally, irrevocably, undeniably in love with her, and he told her so just before they left their spot to return to Skull Rock. Emma knew what it cost him to admit such a thing, what he'd be putting aside to forge this new path with her, and as much as she wanted to say the words back, they just wouldn't come.

Oh, she loved him. Of that, she was absolutely certain. She'd never felt this way about anyone in her life, not even Neal. Killian completed her in ways that she couldn't even begin to comprehend, and that was the reason she continued to hold back. She was scared. He was disheartened at her silence, but he understood. She wasn't ready yet. She had scars that still needed healing, but he was prepared to wait as long as it took.

After all, she was worth it.

Emma kissed him then, pouring every ounce of what she felt for him into it. She might not have been able to say the words, but nevertheless, she could assure him that they were together now, and she wasn't going anywhere.

Trekking back to Skull Rock to say their goodbyes, from there, the three of them wasted no time in making their way to the Jolly Roger, opening up a portal, and returning to Storybrooke. Emma and Henry could not have been more thrilled to be home, although the wonder of Neverland would stay with them for a long time to come.

Emma was a bit shocked to learn that what was a few days for them, actually turned out to be almost two months in Storybrooke. Her parents had been beside themselves with worry, fearing they might never return. Killian's heroic actions served to endear him to Snow almost immediately, so greatful was she just to have her family back in one piece. It also managed to smooth things between him and the Prince, enough that they were at least pleasant in each other's company, if nothing else, than for Emma and Henry's sake.

Everything after that seemed to coalesce rather seamlessly. Gold was still imprisoned, but now he was being housed in a much more fortified cell deep within the mines. The dwarfs had fashioned it themselves, far away from the temptation of fairy dust. Since the Charmings still had the dagger, there was little he could do to attempt escape. The only visitor he had was Belle, now going by the name Lacey. Her new personality was a complete polar opposite from what she once was, but the love she felt for him was still there, albeit buried within memories that she was still unable to recover. With Neal taking off with Tamara back to New York, and for the most part severing all ties with his father, she was the only thing he had left of his humanity.

Neal and Emma came to a tentative agreement about Henry. He flat-out refused to come back to Storybrooke, as he wanted absolutely nothing to do with his father, and he was not about to expose Tamara to any more of their magical insanity. He told her he would be glad to have Henry come and spend time with him in Manhattan, but she would either have to bring him herself, or he would meet her half way at a neutral spot. They argued bitterly over this, but Neal was immoveable. In the end, she realized that if her son was to have any kind of relationship with his father, she had no choice but to acquiesce. Henry seemed to be alright with Neal's demands, and that was good enough for her.

Another matter entirely was Regina. Whatever Emma had done to remove the Queen's magic, it had fractured her mind. She was now in permanent residence at Storybrooke hospital, under Whale's care. She didn't remember very much about what had happened during the battle, but a sort of...calm had settled over her in her decreased mental state. She had retreated inside herself, maybe as a way to put an end to her pain. The only time she ever showed even a glimmer of life was when Henry came to see her. At first, Emma was violently opposed to any sort of visitation, but Whale had explained that this might be good for her. Regina needed social interaction, and Henry was the one person in the world that she truly loved. If anyone could get through to her, he was her best chance. And despite everything, he still loved her. She was his mother, and his everlasting hope would not allow him to give up on trying to save her.

So, Henry visited her, and slowly but surely, she started to come back to herself. And the Charmings did what they did best—they rebuilt. The townspeople, finally free from fear, came together as one to restore the town to its former glory. All the time spent breathing new life back into their home had an amazingly positive effect on Snow. She fought through her depression, and in dedicating herself to the well-being of the town, she fairly blossomed. What she had done would forever remain a stain on her heart, but Cora would not win. Snow's soul would never be black. She would not allow it.

David had finally agreed on a small house, after much convincing from his wife, knowing that she was right in saying that they needed their space. They'd been secretly discussing the possibility of..._expanding_ their family, but hadn't yet come to a firm decision on the matter, though the opportunity to have a second chance at the life that was stolen from them was something they dearly wanted. Still, before they could focus on themselves, their first priority had to be Emma. They'd never had the chance to be a real family, and now with all of the looming threats out of the way, this was _their_ time.

_Their _happy ending.

For Emma, this was her time to finally be the mother to Henry that she always wanted to be. And the daughter that she didn't think she could be for anyone. After searching her entire life, Emma had finally found everything she was looking for. A home. A family. She wasn't alone anymore, and she never would be again. There was, however, one thing that she was still lacking. That final piece to the puzzle of her life that would make her heart whole.

Love.

Not parental love or motherly love. Those, she had in droves. No...what Emma had yet to find for herself was it's purest form.

True love.

Her family, of course, worried for her, but she assured them that, maybe one day when the time was right, her...whatever he was...would come. She had no intention of worrying herself over something that was out of her control. If it happened, it happened. If it didn't? C'est la vie.

It was a good front she put up; a clever ruse, to be sure. But Emma wanted it that way. She didn't need her parents and her son prying into her intimate business. Not just yet. The thing was, despite all evidence to the contrary, Emma wasn't exactly spending all of her free time alone. As a matter of fact, ever since returning from Neverland, she'd become exceedingly familiar with the inside of the Jolly Roger's captain's cabin. And every other flat surface on board the ship that Killian could ravish her upon. She simply could not get enough of him, and it delighted her to no end that his sexual appetite was as insatiable as her own. No place in Storybrooke was sacred. Her apartment, the sheriff's office, the woods. Hell, even her old room at Granny's inn.

They went at it like rabbits...and she had never been happier.

Eventually, though, they had to concede that Killian was going to have to make a decision about what to do with the rest of his life. With his Crocodile effectively contained, his need for vengeance seemed to be a moot point, at least in Emma's mind. Not only that, but she was growing weary of having to hide their relationship from her family and sneak stolen moments because they couldn't be together out in the open. She was hoping that, if he worked to put down roots, it would go a long way towards him gaining everyone's acceptance as a part of her life. But for Killian, it wasn't so easy to just turn the other cheek. He'd devoted lifetimes to his quest. Everything he was had become wrapped up in it. He honestly wasn't sure if he could _be_ anything else. They'd spent countless nights folded in each other's arms talking about his life, his past...Milah. She told him that whatever he chose to do, barring killing Gold, she would support him. As long as he didn't leave.

After much deliberation, and a bit of nosing through Storybrooke property records, Emma came up with the perfect solution. In her search, she'd come across some documentation pertaining to the old boat shop down by the docks. Apparently, the previous owner had put the place into foreclosure after falling too far behind in the mortgage payments. When the bank finally claimed the property, as many attempts as they'd made, they could never manage to sell it. Emma knew the place was pretty run down. The old man who had owned it had turned it into a crappy-looking bate and tackle shop. He didn't make much of an effort at upkeep, and that was probably why his business was so bad. Further investigation into the ownership details unearthed even more surprises. It seemed as though the nautical 'hole-in-the-wall' was actually the harbor master's office. But since no one ever came into or left Storybrooke, the position had never needed filling.

Until now.

It took some mighty strong persuading on Emma's part, but after a while, she finally managed to convince Killian to come out with her to take a look at the place. To her utter astonishment, he fell in love with it on sight. Suddenly, he had all kinds of ideas about what he wanted to do get it back on it's feet again.

Since he had no shortage of gold on hand from various misadventures, Emma took it upon herself to help Killian exchange it for the proper currency and put in a bid to buy the property. The bank couldn't get rid of it fast enough and let it go for much less than expected. After securing the proper ownership documentation and licenses, it was all a matter of purchasing the supplies he'd need to whip the establishment back into shape. When she wasn't fulfilling her duties at the sheriff's station, Emma would spend her time helping Killian. Sometimes, she even brought Henry with her. Even though her son had a father in Neal, it appeared as though the pirate and the little prince had formed a peculiar bond of their own. Killian might not have seen himself as the fatherly type, but he was amazing with Henry, and she strongly suspected he'd been this way with the Lost Boys as well. What the three of them had, this little family, seemed to fill a void in his heart that she believed had been there since his own childhood.

She's long since stopped trying to hide the truth from her son, and considering how perceptive he was, she'd suspected he'd always known anyway. Once the place was finally finished and ready for a grand re-opening, they'd decided together that this was going to be when Killian would, at last, truly integrate himself into Storybrooke society...and for them to introduce themselves as a couple. Opening day was nerve-wracking for them both, mostly because Emma did not want her parents to get upset about the choice she'd made and possibly cause a scene. This day was a big deal for her pirate, as he'd never really had anything other than his ship to call his own. It was his chance to be something more than just the 'bad element'.

Things started off a bit strained at first, Emma's father being the overprotective sort, but once the Prince realized that the pirate was actually _trying _to do right by his daughter, the tension seemed to ease considerably. Snow was simply overjoyed that her little girl had finally found someone who would make her truly happy. David could find no fault in his wife's logic, and with a heavy heart, gave the two his blessing. (Although, he made sure to stress to Killian that if the man broke his baby's heart, Gold would be the least of his problems.)

Six months of pure bliss later, however, something happened to cause some unwanted cracks to form in the picture of perfection that Emma thought her life had become. Regina had recovered enough to be released from the hospital and returned to her home. Oddly enough, it was Archie who had insisted upon taking over her psychiatric care from there. He assured everyone that she was no longer a threat in any sense of the word, and as long as Henry kept up his visits, her condition could only continue to improve. Belle finally managed to regain her memories thanks to Emma. Apparently, the savior had been honing her magic skills since the battle just in case they were ever needed again. She swore never to use it unless absolutely necessary because she was unwilling to pay the price, but what had happened to the young librarian was wrong. Even Killian knew this, and it was one of his greatest regrets. Hoping it would be seen as a gesture of good will, Emma used her true love magic to break the memory curse, though it took a great deal out of her in the end, and she was bedridden for days.

In gratitude, Belle took it upon herself to negotiate a truce between the Charmings and Gold. She made sure to include Killian in this agreement, arguing that if the pirate could walk away and start over, then it was beyond time that the Dark One did as well. He was reminded with great vehemence that the royal family still held his dagger in their possession. By their order, he would never be allowed to practice dark magic again. As long as he adhered to that demand, they would never have reason to use the dagger against him, and he would be able to live his life in peace. At that point, he'd already lost Bae, this time, for good. Belle was the only good thing in his life that he had left, and he was unwilling to destroy that for his own selfishness. He was ultimately released into her capable hands, but was warned that if he should step out of line again, the cell would be his eternal prison.

Around the same time, out of the blue, Emma received a letter from Neal. So far, Henry's arranged visits had been going fairly well, and she'd had no issues with her ex thus far. The letter turned out to be a wedding invitation. She couldn't say that she was surprised. She did, after all, know that he was engaged and had found Tamara to be a genuinely nice person, if a bit stand-offish at times. Maybe it was a New York thing? What took her aback was the fact that Neal actually thought to invite his _ex-girlfriend_ to his wedding. That entire situation just reeked of awkwardness. Thinking about it, she figured he was probably doing it more to have Henry there than her. After calling Neal and discussing it, he told her that she didn't have to come if she didn't want to. She was welcome to send Henry on his own, and they'd be happy to have him.

She asked, out of morbid curiosity, if he was going to invite his father to the occasion. Neal told her that hell would freeze over first.

Henry was all too glad to go and have the chance to run around New York again, but Emma was hesitant about sending him on his own. Neal had said that he was so busy with wedding plans and work, that he wouldn't have time to meet her for a pick up. She would have to drive Henry to Boston-Logan and fly him out. Though she was still a bit unsure of her decision, she at last agreed that they'd both come. Killian could sense that Emma wasn't happy about this at all. It wasn't so much that Neal was getting married. She could care less about that. It was the fact that she would be walking into unfamiliar territory, and his Swan _did not_ like being out of her comfort zone. Especially at Neal's behest.

The day before they were due to fly out, Emma was so stressed, she wound up having an almost uncontrollable sobbing fit in Killian's arms. She finally broke down and all but begged him to come with her so that she'd have a buffer between herself and Neal. She figured, if something were to happen, he'd be able to keep her from losing her cool in front of Henry and doing something stupid. Though Killian wasn't entirely at ease in this new realm, he agreed, though not for Neal's sake, but for Emma's.

With faux hand in place, off the three of them went. Watching Killian's attempts to come to terms with the contrivances of modern technology was comedic, to say the least. To him, the airport was like a smorgasbord of insanity and the airplane a carnivorous beast that he was sure would be the death of them all. Fortunately, they managed to get there in one piece and the wedding actually turned out to be a rather lovely affair, though Neal was less-than-enthused to learn that Emma's 'plus one' was his own mother's long-ago lover. She gritted her teeth and plastered a fake smile on her face for Henry's benefit, while everyone else tried to be as unnaturally pleasant as possible. In her mind, she was telling Neal that he could shove his personal opinions where the sun didn't shine.

After all, he'd lost the right to make judgments about her life choices the moment he abandoned her and sent her to prison.

The rest of the festivities wore on longer than Emma would've liked. Henry seemed to enjoy messing around with the other kids, but she was growing increasingly uncomfortable. She didn't know anyone, and felt entirely out of place amongst Neal's new friends and family. Killian's constant presence was her only source of comfort, and once the evening had finally come to an end, she was desperate to get the fuck out of New York and go home.

For Killian, the whole ridiculous affair was an immense wake up call. Once they'd returned to Storybrooke, he'd begun to seriously start thinking about the future and what he really wanted for himself with Emma. His business was flourishing and he'd been turning a pretty steady profit, so it wasn't as though he couldn't financially support her and Henry. They had a nice home, both at her apartment and on his ship, if they so chose. He got on well with her parents, for the most part already having their blessings for their daughter's hand. And most importantly, he and Henry were like two peas in a pod. A man couldn't ask for a better life. But for Emma, none of this seemed to be enough. Her emotional upheaval at Neal's wedding was proof of that.

Emma needed closure. She needed some way to prove to herself that she had honestly and totally moved on.

She needed her happy ending.

And damned if he wasn't going to give it to her. He would've stolen all the stars of Neverland for her if it made her happy. So, he saved his money, planned it down to the last perfect detail with Henry's enthusiastic encouragement, acquired just the right ring...and asked the woman he loved to marry him.

Her reaction was priceless.

She didn't know whether to slap him or to kiss him. So she did both.

And then she said yes.

The planning of the event was a monstrous undertaking, for Snow was insistent that she would settle for nothing less than the best for her only daughter's special day. As a matter of fact, it seemed as though the entire town was in on it, as if this was supposed to be some sort of royal 'event of the century'.

In hindsight, Emma supposed, to a town full of people from an enchanted realm, it would be.

She couldn't help but be caught up in the hysteria, herself, and that was almost six months ago.

Now, here they were, less than twenty four hours before the big 'to-do', and Killian was stuck having to decide whether or not to attend his own bachelor party. To be fair, he wouldn't mind having a night out with the lads. Ever since they'd gone into the home stretch, time frame-wise, Emma had come perilously close to transforming into a full-on bridezilla.

She hadn't gone crazy or anything as dramatic as that, no. But, she'd somehow jumped on her mother's bandwagon and had become a right bloody bitch about making sure that everything was perfect down to the minutest detail. The infernal woman wouldn't even give him the courtesy of letting him wear his own bloody clothes to his own bloody wedding! He wanted his pirate leathers. She wanted a suit.

And, of course, Emma would rain down ten levels of bloody-fucking-buggering-hell on him if he didn't agree.

Worse yet, she'd become so involved, that by the time she came home at night, she was so exhausted that the opportunity for more '_enjoyableactivities'_ was totally out of the question.

She'd starved him for damn near a month, and if he didn't have at least one good hand, he'd have gone slowly insane.

So the bachelor party was a nice idea, in theory, but knowing that his mates had every intention of shoving as much tits and ass in his face as humanly possible, Killian simply couldn't take the chance that he might do something stupid, even accidently.

If Emma sensed that he even so much as _breathed_ in another woman's direction, she'd smash his bollocks to bits and feed it to the fishes...and then she'd _really_ hurt him.

Storybrooke was just small and close-knit enough of a town, that she'd know about it before he even managed to complete his walk of shame the next morning.

Still, he liked to think of himself as a gentleman. And a faithful one at that. Or maybe, it was fearful.

He was rightly due for some cavorting and libation, he would say. Especially if this was going to be his last opportunity to do so free and clear.

Cleaning up the last of his mess, Killian turned back towards Jefferson and replied with his most devastating smirk, "I haven't gone _anywhere_, mate. And I _never_ back down from a challenge."

The Hatter bandied about with barely contained glee. "Oh, excellent! There's life in the old dog yet! Should we say eight o'clock, then? Down at the Rabbit Hole?"

With a weary sigh, Killian said, "eight it is, then. But _no _whoring, Jefferson! Got it? I would very much like to be _alive _and _unscathed_ when I am married tomorrow, if you don't mind!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Jefferson's voice danced with merriment as he waved Killian off and made his way down the pier.


End file.
